runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Background
I visited this wiki, and immediately i saw the background. It is really stretched, and you don't see the meaning of the image unless you zoom out. I think there should come a new background. Please discuss. Suggestions *Based on previous sapphire skin - Made by Evil1888 *Based on 2 impressive monsters in the background - Made by MarkvA *A previous Monaco design - We would have to change it to work with Oasis. Made by Sirnot1 * Discussion *'Support change' - I support the skin used on this wiki. 10:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Support', I'm thinking more like this... http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki, The Dutch RS wiki got a really cool background. -- :I thought of that too, but as runescape classic never has so big images, because the OoO wasn't there yet, and it is a fixed screen. Because of this, we can't really put impressive images at the background. *'Support' - Sounds like some good ideas. I was thinking we could make a design that looks like the RSC login page. I just put that background up to get something RSC based to use the new Oasis theme, but I would like to have everyone give their ideas and we can make something that everyone likes. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 04:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean on this? because that on your page is the same as the runescape background, which is not rsclassic-ish. Also, please make sure the background is clear even when the page is not zoomed out. For the current image, it is too unclear in my opinion. 16:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right the link I gave is more RS2 than RSC like, so never mind about that idea. I would like something that looks like the RSC interface or scenery. I know that's not very specific but I'll be happy to help work on any ideas that anyone has. I also updated the Dutch link and added a link to Sirnot's monaco theme that looked very nice (I know we would have to redo it to work with Oasis). Both of those are good ideas, maybe some pictures of dragons or demons would be nice. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:36, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I like the dutch one. Like Tollerach said, we could use 2 high-leveled classic monsters instead; like Elvarg and another. 18:23, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Or I could try to make a background of various NPCs/monsters, like an old RS homepage banner? Or even a nice looking location, just the one we have is so gloomy. 05:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::The problem with the dutch wiki background is that you need big monsters. As runescape classic has a very small screen, this would be hard to make, so i don't think that's a good idea. 13:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::True, all the monsters are rather small. Sirnot's looks nice, can we try a preview for how it would look on Oasis? 18:05, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If no consensus can be reached, may I please at least change it to a lighter color? Not only are some things hard to read, it so depressing with all the gray. 04:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::So I guess I'll change it for the time being, until we obtain a new theme. If anyone has any problems with it please direct it to my talk page, and I will try my best to help. 17:17, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Support change - I'm back and I would like to immediately work on stuff which I left to be done when I left. Not trying to be non-neutral, but I support the changing of my old Monaco skin to Oasis, and we could have a poll on what needs to be added to it once we release it. -- 23:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :What would need to be done to make it compatible? Shouldn't it be already? 03:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose we hit a snag there, for most of the design is already compatible, but certain parts of it must be changed (EX: Old Monaco logo area). -- 19:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :::UPDATE - I just ported the old Monaco skin I made into the Wikia and Monobook format. There is still much work to be done on both, but I think they would be good as a replacement of both of our current skins. Suggestion - We need a background pretty badly, so off of one of SirNot's pictures, I made one. This is what it would look like. Any comments? You can test it out by adding /* Background image */ body { background: #000000 url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rsa2/images/5/50/Wiki-background) top center no-repeat; background-attachment: fixed; } to . 20:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Would it be okay if I implement it, and then people could give feedback? Having a nice background might help attract new users. 03:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I support it, the way it is designed out looks good. We can change the color scheme later on, but overall it looks pretty good for a quick change. You could also try the RSC map background, might look good also. -- 07:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Closed - I implemented it. 22:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC)